FiftyFiftySpike wins!
by PassionFish
Summary: What would have happened if you'd picked the red and black pill...A continuation of Fifty-Fifty!


Spike Wins 

A/N: Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta-ing this fiction! 

Fifty-Fifty: Spike Wins 

"Dancing..."

Part One

Buffy walked into the Bronze with Willow, chatting idly about the prom dress Willow wanted to get.  Cordelia spotted them and moved over, sitting down next to them, waiting for Xander - who joined the girls within minutes.  As the band took a thirty-minute break Oz joined them, Willow sitting in his lap.  

The slayer looked anxiously around the club, her eyes darting to the corners of the room.  Willow regarded her friend, concerned.

"Are you okay Buffy?"

"Hmmm?  Oh, yeah.  Just checking for vamps."  Not a total lie.  Willow nodded, turning back to the conversation.

"So, Cordy, what kind of dress are you looking for?"  The witch asked, good-naturedly.

"A killer one, that's for sure.  So that means no hell monsters Buffy, keep them away from my dress anyway."  The cheerleader responded, looking at Willow then Buffy.  

"What about me?"  Xander asked, pouting.

"They can have you so long as they leave the dress."  Cordy replied, and the group laughed.

Buffy 'felt' him before she saw him.  He was her number one evil; he always seemed to come up differently on her slayer radar.  Taking a deep breath she excused herself from the gang and walked over to him.  

He was wearing his patented red shirt with duster, but instead of his normal black jeans, he had on tight leather pants that outlined his muscles.  *He looks scrumptious! *  She thought, then scolded herself, *No, bad Buffy!  No thinking of the enemy like that! *  But she couldn't stop the arousal that flooded her system at the sexy smile he gave her as she approached.

"Hi."  She began awkwardly, "Would you…" she took a deep breath, "Would you like to dance?"

"With you, love" he asked, shooting her a quizzical look, but she could see the laughter in his eyes.  

Biting back all the quick insults that came to mind, she swallowed her pride and replied with a tight smile, "Yes, Spike, with me."

He chuckled slightly at her strained response.  He thought she looked gorgeous, whether she knew it or not, she'd definitely come dressed for seduction.  

Her midnight blue, tight, upper thigh length, satin dress hung in all the right curves, accenting her breasts and hips.  Her hair was loose, framing her face, touching her bear back where it had been exposed due to the low back cut of the dress.  

Spike glared murderously at those foolish enough to stare at the slayer, his eyes flashing yellow.  He shifted slightly as he felt himself harden, but spoke in a normal Spike-esque tone.

"Bit later, love.  Music's too fast for dancing."  He replied.  Buffy let out a slow, calming breath - she knew he wouldn't make this easy for her.  

But the slayer managed a smile and said, "Okay, later."  She moved back to her friends, who were thankfully oblivious.

Ten minutes later, anxious for her torture to be over, Buffy returned.  

The vampire was flirting with a blonde bimbo, Harmony; he thought was her name.  Sensing her arrival he looked up as she approached.  The slayer was surprised at the feeling of jealousy that entered her veins at the sight of him with Harmony.  

Harmony, of all people!

She closed her eyes and took another purposeful, calming breath before speaking , opening her eyes and forcing a smile, "Would you like to dance, Spike?"

Harmony spluttered indignantly, but both fake blondes ignored her.  Spike gave the slayer a devilish smile, leaning back against the wall so that he was facing her.

"Now, pet?"  He continued his questions, grinning as Buffy flushed painfully.

Another calming breath, "Yes, Spike, now."

Buffy glanced back at her friends who were all staring at her mouths open wide as they heard her words.  

Her slayer hearing picked up Xander's whispered words, "Is she insane?"  

*Probably. *  Buffy thought, *Well, they've noticed already, guess it can't get any worse.*   

Spike's grin widened as her eyes darted about nervously, "Right now, pet?"

She looked over to Harmony who was glaring daggers at her, and her mood lightened slightly - why miss a chance to really bug the wench, as though she had a chance with the vampire?  *Woah, where did that thought come from? *  

Yet with that thought, a plan formulated in her brain and she approached Spike with slow, predatory steps, running her hands up the front of his silk shirt.  She felt him stiffen, his muscles jumping under her fingertips.  She leaned in to him, her heels making her almost as tall as him.  

His eyes were calmly focused on hers, but she could see both shock and arousal in the blue orbs, boosting her confidence to continue.  Brushing her lips against his, she moved to his ear.  

Her tongue darted out, and she whispered into his ear, her hot breath sending shivers down Spike's spine, "Yeah, right…. now, Spike."  She bit lightly on his ear, tugging on his earlobe and smiled as his hands came to rest on her waist.  

She circled her hips forward slightly and her inner muscles clenched at the growl that erupted from his throat.  

"Hello?  I'm still here!"  Harmony said, but they ignored her, concentrating solely on each other.  

Spike inhaled the scent of the very close slayer, and smiled as the familiar trio of vanilla, power and arousal hit his senses.  The sexually charged music was all they could hear.  

Buffy barely noticed Harmony throw up her hands and stomp away.  Her body simply continued to rub erotically against his, moving to the too-fast-to-sway-to beat.  

He growled again, as her tongue circled his lower lip, and attempted to pull her mouth further into his, but the slayer wouldn't let him, biting down gently on his lip; tugging it into her mouth.  Their eyes focused solely on the each other's as the music played on.

As a slow, sensual song came on she moved away from him, "Come dance with me."  She whispered.   

Swaying her hips playfully, she walked to the dance floor.  She could sense him following her and she knew the tables had turned; he may have won the bet but she was in control.  

As she reached the centre of the floor she turned and found Spike practically on top of her.  With a small growl he pulled her into his arms, flush against his body.  

She wrapped her arms around his neck, unable to remove her eyes from his magnetic blue gaze.  One of Spike's hands was resting on the swell of her buttocks and the other moved in front of hers to tangle in her hair, angling her head as his lips came down on hers.  

As the vampire began to kiss the slayer, four jaws dropped to the floor, and Xander spoke up, "Is it just me that sees Buff kissing peroxide boy?"

"Ummm."  Willow began, her brain attempting to deny what her eyes were seeing.

"I second that."  Oz agreed.

"What's up with Buffy and the undead, doesn't she remember what her job is?"  Cordelia asked nobody in particular.

All four sets of eyes hadn't left the blonde couple, who appeared to be attempting to lick the others toes by going through their mouths, and as the more sexually experienced of the four Oz could see that it wouldn't be long until…. that thought drifted off as Spike led the slayer out of the club as the song finished.

The group stood immobilized for a couple of seconds before following them out, just in time to see the DeSoto speeding away.

"Giles is not going to be happy."  Willow and Xander said simultaneously.  The group took one last look at the taillights of the black car before heading back to the Bronze.

Fifty-Fifty: Spike Wins 

"A sleepless night..."

Part Two

As soon as the door to Spike's apartment was unlocked the slayer walked in first, she glanced around, taking in the fairly normal décor, but was quickly spun back to face a very aroused vampire.  Spike's smashed his lips to hers; kicking the door shut he carried her to the bedroom, setting her down on the bed.  

He slipped the strap of her dress down her arm, his hand coming up to massage her freed breasts.  Buffy moaned into his mouth, her own hands unbuttoning his shirt.  He had forgone the black T-shirt, so when she had opened the material she was able to place her warm hands on his cool chest.  

Her fingertips glided down his chest to his abdomen, marvelling at the way his muscles jumped under her hands.  She rested her hands on the waistband of his pants, sliding her fingers slightly under, before lowering them over the large bulge.  

Spike groaned and he lowered her down to the bed on her back.  Buffy watched as his eyes darkened with lust, and he let his gaze wash over her.  Moving down he captured one rosy nipple in his mouth, rolling the bud between his lips.  

The slayer moaned, sliding her hands into his short platinum hair, holding him to her chest, as he continued to tease her.  He lowered a hand to expertly remove the rest of the dress from her.  

The material moved down her thighs to expose a black lacy thong, dripping with her desire.  Moving his other hand to her waist, he slid the thin panties off her legs, along with the dress. The slayer lifted her hips both to help, and in an unconscious reaction.  

He slipped a finger into her tight channel and grinned as Buffy arched her hips further and moaned.  Finding her wet and ready he kissed down the valley between her breasts and over her taut stomach, before finding her heat.  He licked her slowly, torturously.  

Sucking her clit into his mouth he moved his hands to her hips, holding her down as he brought her to orgasm, calling his name as she came.  He thrust his tongue into her, revelling in the taste and scent of her secretions.  

The gentle tugging on his hair cause his to raise his head from in-between her thighs, looking into her pleasure green orbs that were filled with urgency. He quickly shed his pants that were tight over his erection, and lay over her, his icy body cooling her heated one.  

Kissing her passionately he thrust into her, his weight resting on his elbows that were either side of her head.  He moved gently at first; not wanting to hurt her, but the slayer threw her hips up to meet him and he quickened his pace, Buffy easily matching his strength.  

As he felt her muscles tighten around him while she orgasmed for the second time, Spike let go, morphing as he came.  He raised his yellow eyes to Buffy's questioningly and she tilted her head.  Growling in pleasure he sunk his fangs into her neck.  

As her hot, powerful blood flowed slowly into his mouth he came again, stars shooting behind his eyes.  The slayer herself was still riding the waves of the most powerful orgasm of her short life, the feeling of him pumping his seed into her as he gently licked and sucked at her neck, only intensified the already amazing sensations.

They lay entwined for some time, Spike nuzzling at her neck, purring contentedly as he did so.  When he became too heavy to hold on top of her, 

Buffy gently pushed on his shoulders.  He slid out of her and moved to her side, his face never leaving her neck.  

At the loss of him inside her Buffy felt strangely bereft and gently moved her hips upwards, sliding him back into her, smiling as his purr got louder, and her feeling of completion returned.  Together they drifted off into a post orgasmic sleep, still intimately connected.

Buffy awoke to find Spike smiling down at her, the purring sound that she had dropped off to had quieted, but was still present in the room. 

"Hi."  She smiled up at him shyly.

"Hi."  He responded, pressing his lips to hers, slipping his hands up under the sheet to play with her breasts.  Spike hardened immediately inside her (having not left her side since he awoke) as she rolled her hips forward.  

Growling he rolled her on to her back, lifting out of her slightly before slamming home.  She shrieked in pleasure as he hit her clit with each thrust.  Within minutes her world exploded into an orgasmic haze, and she barely felt Spike's own climax moments later, or his fangs sinking into her neck.  

As Buffy came out of her orgasmic daze she found the vampire purring once again, nuzzling at her neck.  Tired, she let herself slip into sleep.

The slayer awoke just before sunrise and left the bed to have a shower before intending to dash home to stop her alarm.  *Thank God for slayer stamina or I'd be done for!* She thought as she soaped her hair, allowing the hot spray to massage her fatigued body.  

Parts of her that had not been stretched for some time had been stretched many times, to her pleasure, but they appreciated the soothing heat.  She stayed in the shower for another fifteen minutes, enjoying the relaxing feelings that spread through her body.   

Buffy forced herself to get out before she decided to move in - if only for the great sex and great shower!  Wrapping a towel around her body she quickly dried off and dressed, moving back to the bedroom.  

Spike appeared to still be asleep.  *Well, actually he looks dead - but that's a given! *  She moved across the room, a tender smile on her face.  Leaning down she pressed a gentle kiss to his brow.  She turned to go but strong arms wrapped around her pulling her down to the bed.  

Spike quickly covered her clothed body with his naked one, kissing her passionately, the kiss deepening in touch and emotion with every moment.  

Spike eventually broke away allowing to her breath and smiled at the satisfied, pleasurable look on her face.  Catching her breath, Buffy spoke, "I have to go, my mom won't be happy if my alarm goes off and I'm not there."

Spike sighed, not wanting her to leave but smiled at her next comment, "I can come round after if you like?"

"I like very much."  He responded, the slayer giggled at his teenage response, the sound cut off by his lips descending on hers once again.  They kissed for a couple of minutes before Buffy tore herself away.  They moved off the bed, Spike walking her back to the door as he continued to plunder her mouth.  

As she hit the wood they broke away.  Reaching behind him, Spike grabbed a shirt from the table and wrapping it around Buffy's shoulders said, "It's cold out there, pet."  Buffy smiled, shocked slightly at his concern, and pressing a quick kiss to his lips she left, venturing out into the rising sun.  

Spike sighed again, aching to go after her, hating himself for being unable to.  He moved back to the bedroom, his demon protesting at his being up as the sun rose, and he fell into a deep sleep - oblivious to his own fatigue.

Buffy reached her room in record time and climbed through her bedroom window.  She hastily shed her clothing and slipped under the cover in her underwear.  A quick glance at the clock told her she had half an hour until her alarm would go off and she had to get to school.  *Good, thirty minutes, should be enough. *  She lied to herself, knowing that she'd probably be zombie-Buffy all day, but as she drifted off with memories of the last night filling her head she couldn't honestly say that it wasn't worth it.

BEEP!  BEEP!  BEEP! BEEP!  BEEP!   Her hand shot out slamming down in tiredness.  Unfortunately, she underestimated her strength and the clock shattered under her hand.  Growling in annoyance she wondered how she would explain the seventh clock breakage in three weeks to her mother.

Fifty-Fifty: Spike Wins

"Confrontations...."

Part Three

The day passed in a bit of a blur for the fatigued slayer.  Fortunately she only had two classes that morning, without any of the gang.  She dashed to the library to blow off training with Giles before the others were due to arrive, and was out of Sunnydale High's gates by midday.  Deciding that 'after' would mean now, she headed to Spike's apartment.  

She knocked a couple of times then deciding he was probably asleep tried the doorknob, surprisingly it wasn't locked.  She was shocked at his lack of security, until she remembered that he probably counted as security - he would definitely be better than any alarm.  

Moving quietly to the bedroom she found Spike asleep in the bed, a slight smile on his lips.  She crossed to the bed and shed her clothing, slipping inside the covers next to him, clad in a white strappy top and lacy underwear.  He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into his chest.  Buffy sighed happily and let her be taken by slumber, to receive some much-needed sleep.

Spike awoke in the afternoon to find the slayer curled into his arms.  He couldn't remember her coming back, but he was glad that she did.  He wasn't actually hungry, but as he recalled the previously night - slayer's blood packed a punch; one mouthful was like a nights feeding, meaning that he probably wouldn't be hungry for a couple of days.  

This suited him fine since he didn't think Buffy would be ecstatic if he went out and killed people after they made love.  And it was making love, not just sex, as one could be lead to believe.  His little betting idea had taken a new course, and he wasn't sure what to make of it.  

As Buffy awoke and leaned up and kissed him, he decided that he liked it very much.  He kissed her back, pulling her body further into his.  Her hips had barely brushed his but she could feel him poking her with his evident arousal.  

She circled her hips slightly and was rewarded with a deep, aroused growl from Spike's chest.  Buffy loved it when he growled, it felt like a vibrator each time, so she circled her hip further into his, raising her leg to hook over his - keeping his hips thrust into hers.  

As Spike felt her wetness seeping through her panties on to his cock he growled louder, moving his hand down to remove the restrictions.  Buffy broke away from his lips to get some much-needed oxygen and Spike took the opportunity to remove her top.  

Lowering his mouth to her chest he lavished attention on her breasts.  Buffy moaned loudly as he continued to lick, kiss and nip her tender mounds.  Moving over him, Buffy impaled herself on his painfully erect penis.  If she thought the feel of him growling when she was pressed against him was great, the feel of him growl when he was inside her was phenomenal.  

She moved steadily, increasing her speed as her release neared.  Spike lowered a hand between them, flicking and pinching her clit.  She came with a scream, leaning down to kiss him.  

He quickly rolled them, thrusting into her twice more before he orgasmed.  Shouting her name as he came, biting into her neck.  The sweet blood entered his mouth he moaned loudly and rocked against her clit causing Buffy to reply with her own groan of pleasure.

------

Three hours and a lot of sweaty sex later Buffy found her back spooned into Spike chest, as he nuzzled the tender mark he'd left on her neck.  She was flying.  

Positively floating.  She couldn't feel her limbs or her head.  All she could feel was Spike, nuzzling at her neck, his cock still deep inside her.  The purring sound that bounced around the room was all that she could hear, and she closed her eyes in contentment.  Nothing else mattered.

------------

As Buffy listened to the lecture that Giles was giving her about "dalliances with the dead" the slayer tutted mentally at her own words, *Nothing else matters?  The deep pile of shit I'm in right now seems to matter a great deal. *

"And Spike of all people!  Buffy he is the epitome of a soulless vampire, he has no soul like Angel.  And what about Angel?  I thought the two of you were together."

"I broke it off, I didn't feel it anymore."

"So you move on to Spike?"

"No!  I already told you it was just a bet."

"So you slept with a murderous vampire, your mortal enemy, on a bet?"  Giles asked, glaring at her.

"Giles!  Of course not!  I had to ask him to dance as a bet.  And anyway I don't see the problem if Spike wanted to kill me, as the 'epitome of a soulless vampire' don't you think he would have done it when I was pinned beneath him...."  As her watcher spluttered incoherently she clarified.  " While we were fighting - when I lost the bet.  He doesn't want to hurt me."

"Maybe not yet, but Buffy…"

"No, Giles.  My life is gonna be short anyway. and I want to spend now with Spike."

Giles shut up at her comment, he loved her like a daughter and hated being reminded of what he sent her out everyday to face, knowing and fearing that she may not come back alive.

"Buffy," he began gently, "I don't want to deny you happiness, but I fear that Spike may turn on you.  If he were to bite you, even in the throws of passion, how do you know he would be able to control his demon and not drain you?  He hasn't bitten you yet but vampires do when claiming someone, but that person is a vampire, so doesn't do anything to him or her.  If he were to claim you, he could kill you."

"I know because he didn't drain me."  Buffy replied quietly, pulling away her loose hair from her neck to show Giles the nearly healed twin holes.

Giles removed his glasses, rubbing the lenses, "Ah…"

"What did you mean - claim?"

Giles took a deep breath and began to explain, "When a vampire chooses a mate, someone they wish to belong to them, they mark them with their bite to state their claim and ward off other vampire's.  Master's marks are different from any other vampire, and each Master's bite looks different.  Another vampire would know that that was Spike's bite - him being a Master vampire."  Giles said, gesturing to the mark on her neck.

Buffy's mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape as she tried to digest all the information.  She raised a delicate brow as she felt him near.  She glanced up to the stacks and saw him staring at her, desire evident in him blue eyes.  

She smiled slightly but said to Giles, "I'll be back in a minute, Giles."  Giles nodded and returned to his study and Buffy made her way up to the stacks.  

Spike pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly on the mouth.  Moving back she addressed him, "Hey, what are you doing here."

"Well, you're always here, the Bronze, or patrolling and I wondered what you did here.  Nice conversation, by the way."

"Giles loves to do his ominous watcher bit in this here library, telling us all about the end of the world."

Spike smiled, capturing her lips again.  A polite cough from the floor below them broke them apart, and they looked down to find Xander staring murderously at the peroxide vampire.

"I guess the whelp still wants you as his own."  Spike whispered and Buffy answered, keeping her eyes on Xander whom was talking to them.

"Apparently, I've been claimed, and I doubt he'd win in a fight over me."

Spike chuckled, "Thanks for the vote of confidence love.  Do you mind?  That I claimed you?"

"No, would have been nice if Giles hadn't had to explain it though - he went all blushy and embarrassed when he came to the sex bit."

Spike laughed again, "Sorry, sweets."

"S'okay!"  She replied, moaning, as Spike leant down and kissed her neck, circling his hips into her but.

"…and are you guys even listening to me."  Xander's shrill voice rag out.

"No, sorry Xander.  Do you know where Willow is?"  The slayer asked, sounding not at all remorseful.

Xander threw up his hands in anger but Willow and Oz walked in behind them.  

The hacker glanced up at the stacks, blushed slightly but said, "Hey Buffy!"

"Hi, what'cha doing here?"

"Giles called a research party about an hour ago."

"Oh."  Buffy replied, stopping Spike's hands before they cupped her breasts.  

She turned around in his arms and he kissed her before she said anything.  

When he let her breath, she whispered against his lips, "You don't have to stay if you don't want - it'll be boring and awkward."

"Thanks, love.  I'll find you later."

"Okay, I'll probably be on patrol or at the Bronze."

"I know."  He smiled, pressing his lips back to hers, sweeping his tongue briefly with hers, he moved back disappearing into the stacks.  

Leaving the school he made his way back to a quaint little jewellery shop he'd passed on the way to the library, and stepped in, thankful for the "Do come in and browse." sign hanging in the window.

Buffy watched him go, before turning back to the group.  Feeling giddy, she did a weird back flip off the stacks, landing perfectly in the seat next to Willow.  

The hacker giggled and the slayer returned it.  And the group settled, listening to Giles drone on about the phases of the moon that the new werewolf would have to concentrate on.  

Buffy glanced at the clock, counting the minutes until she could get back to her latest vampire lover.  Sighing, her eyes moved back to Giles, ignoring the brooding presence from the back of the library and the sad, deep brown eyes that watched her steadily.

----

Buffy walked slowly towards the cemetery of the hour, extending her slayer senses to try and 'feel' if there were any vampires about.  

Her senses told her there were two vampires up ahead, around the corner, and she felt for her lovingly named stake, Mr. Pointy, in her pocket - reassured by its presence.  

Rounding the corner she swallowed the witty comment that was about to escape her lips at the sight of Spike and Angel circling each other.  

Both were about to strike when Buffy's voice rang out, "What the hell is going on?" 

The two alpha males paused, turning to face the pissed off blonde.

"Nothing sweets, just peaches attempting to be manly."  Spike said, smiling at Buffy.

Angel growled and went to hit Spike in the face, but the slayer throwing him to the other end of the street stopped the movement.  

Spike snickered but stopped as Buffy glared at him, giving her an innocent look.  

"I don't know what you're doing and I don't care, just stop it."  She stated, her eyes darting angrily between the two vampires.  Her eyes settled on Spike and she spoke softly, "I'm almost done, wanna come home?"

The younger vampire smiled, extending a hand, which the slayer took, and replied, "Sure love." And entwined their fingers, his thumb rubbing softly over the back of her hand.

Angel watched, still on the alley floor, as the love his life left with a vampire he hated with an unholy vengeance.  As much as he wanted to rip Spike apart, he knew Buffy would never forgive him and he'd rather live with her friendship, seeing her in another's arms, than live having her hatred.

-----

"My mom's away for a few days - on some buying trip."  Buffy answered Spike's question, as he tugged her onto her bed.  

The door having been locked, and the blonde slayer having been put in better mood, a certain vampire was looking to get lucky…without any Joyce-shaped interruptions.  

The vampire smiled a slow, sexy smile at her; the one that made her knees weak and stomach flip over.  

Spike heard her heartbeat increase and he pulled her to his lips, "Good!"  He said, before they collided in a passionate kiss.  

Buffy's fingers moved to unbutton his shirt, as Spike's fingers began their own exploration under Buffy's top. 

----

"Wow, Spike.  It's gorgeous!"  Buffy stared wide-eyed at the open velvet gift box in front of her.

"Like it, kitten?"  Spike asked, as he reached from behind her and picked up the delicate silver necklace with a single 'dropped' diamonds hanging from it, and draped it across her neck.  

He gently pulled back her hair, and watched as she smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

She turned around and smiled at him, "Thank you."  Pushing up on her toes, she pressed her lips to his.

"I love it."

The End

Do you think this could have gone…further?

More fanfiction!

Don't you wish you'd picked the coral pill?

Rate this fiction!


End file.
